Rock your world
by iamyourgrocerybag
Summary: Namine is full of it, she's tired of in the end being alone. So when a certain event at night turns everything around she's stuck in the hole either way. Strange people, strange place.   "How do people survive here!" I scream.  "They don't." He replies.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note:** Hey there, I'm back ;3 I had to start a new story because there are no ideas in my head for the others at the moment. But I'll come back to those eventually. I hope you like this one, please review because I need inspiration ;D

Kingdom Hearts is not owned by me, but if it were, there would be such a thing as potion tooth damage.

**Prologue: **

"How do you stay alive?" I hiss staring at his face covered in some dirt and scratches.

"I don't." He winked with a grin.

**Chapter one:~Start sedated~**

"What about you?" Selphie asked with her strawberry hair clip in her platinum blond hair. Her frame was shaped in an expecting figure. Hip out a bit, left hand hanging down and the other on her, said, pushed out hip.

Yawning and rubbing my red sore eyes I answered. "How long I think I'll live? Probably until I'm 87 and wrinkly. " I cackled softly, four more years was my honest answer though. With my habits I'd be lucky to live for another couple of years.

Selphie stood before me and looked me up and down. "You look so different, you know that, right?" She held up her small compact mirror before me and a face stared back. I saw red baggy eyes, blond hair in a messy formation and dry lips.

"I didn't have much time this morning, you can't blame me." I laughed and she laughed along. We kept on going towards school.

* * *

><p>In our first class we only introduced ourselves which wasn't much of a big thing I guessed seeing how most of everyone knew who each and every one of us was. The teacher gave us five minutes to walk around in class to meet new people but I sat in my sear.<p>

I noticed Selphie in the back surrounded by a couple of other girls, they smiled and giggled and I wondered what was going on. I walked over there happily, Selphie is my best friend you know.

"Hey, Selphie, what's up?" I grinned happily.

Selphie held her hand out for me to stop, "Don't even go there, Namine." She was talking as if she was speaking to a small five year old. "You're not you anymore, we're not…the same anymore."

I blinked a couple of times and opened my mouth, "Uhm, what are you talking about?" I smile softly trying not to show my nervosa.

"We can't be friends anymore, Namine, you're just not who I thought you were after all." Selphie smiled and said this so cheerily, if I were mute I would've thought she was telling me she just saw this 'uber cute pair of jeans the other day'. "I think it's better if we're not friends. I'm just _not_ like you."

The girls around her started to smile and giggle to themselves.

Trying to hide my pain on the inside I breathed in, capturing the casual seeming moment. "Oh, I understand, totally uhm…yeah." My lips mumbled quietly. Selphie was my best friend, all the way up until now. Since we were five years old we did everything together. We told each other every secret. How could I all of a sudden be so different? I didn't understand what she meant, and I doubt I ever would. It was true that in the summer I wasn't always there, but a couple of weeks ago everything was still okay.

"So, just don't talk to me or anything, I can't be seen with you anymore."

She turned to look at me once more and smirked.

Not be seen with ME? What was so wrong with me...?

I don't think I want to go to school anymore.

Once she was out of sight I changed my path, I stepped outside of class hearing the teachers protest. I kept on walking until I was out of school grounds. I felt cold inside...

I walked towards the water instead of towards the town square where I could easily find the school again. A first day of school didn't seem appealing, especially not as a 16 year old girl who was just dumped by her own best friend.

As soon as I felt the sand under my shoes I bit my lip. The tears started streaming down and I awkwardly sunk down to a branch that served me as a seat.

My fingers dug into my backpack where I snuck out my I-pod and listened to songs to make me feel better. They always said happy songs have a happy affect on you, but that's just a lie. It made me feel even worse about myself.

I kept on sitting there, curled up as tears kept streaming from my face. Was I really such a crybaby? Why would I cry like this? I never did before.

I pushed my blue backpack to the sand and then slid down to lay my head upon the backpack. Sleep would make time go by faster…sleep would be better.

Something started buzzing and I stirred several times. Shut up…whatever sound you are… I stared up at the sky clouded. Well, twilight town was always dark and clouded. I then down to my watch, it was already 4:00, and I might as well go home now.

Picking up my limp body up from the ground I take a hold of one of the straps on my backpack. I dragged myself all the way towards the pavement when I noticed it started raining. Small droplets of rain…

Symbolism of renewal.

* * *

><p>"Stop soaking the floor like that." My father snickered half jokingly. "Why didn't you have your jacket?"<p>

"I forgot it." I answered swiftly, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"How was your first day of school?" My father cocked his eyebrow.

I had a feeling he knew I wasn't at school; the attendance must've called and said something. "It was okay." I mumbled hoping he wouldn't hear the lie in my voice.

"That explains why you're covered in sand, right?"

I had forgotten about that. I couldn't think of anything fast enough before my father smirked then sighed.

"I understand, Namine." He smiled looking at me quietly.

"Really?" I asked with surprise.

"No." He grumbled and rolled his eyes. "Why didn't you stay?" His voice rose.

"I don't want to talk about it." I bit my lips and walked on towards the upstairs.

With those words I stumbled into my room and on to my bed. My heart was aching and I wanted to do something about this.

I'll show Selphie how different I am.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night, my room felt like a freezer, I had to force myself up to get towards the closet of my room. I picked out a white and black striped loose hoodie along with white shorts. I wore my hair up in a ponytail and applied a black hair pin to push back a bit of loose strands from my bangs. Making sure everything I needed was in my bag I checked it one more time.<p>

Before i left the room I checked myself in the mirror and left. I made sure my dad wouldn't hear the front door close before I made my way outside.

I walked towards the pathway which would lead me to Selphie's house. Dropping the backpack on the ground I unzip it and stare at its paint was first.

I slowly approached their house with black spray paint in my hand. I bit my lip knowing this was wrong but I had no idea what was going on with me. I couldn't control my body and I had the urge to bring Selphie to embarrassment...the same embarrassment she gave me. Except for the whole town would see this.

I shook the can once. **_This is wrong_**. Twice.**_ I should stop_**. Third time.**_ It's so worth it._**

"HEY!" A loud voice of a man rung in the night.

I was caught. I jumped up, dropping the can and pulled the hood over my head quickly. What would I do? WHAT do people do in this situation?

I flinched and instantly noticed one of Selphie's house light to turn on. Her door opened and her father+dog was shown. I stood there and the father rubbed his eyes and then noticed me. I did the only thing I could, and that was grab the bag and run.

Run like hell.

Soon I was in towards the woods, but I heard the dog, barking and running after me. There was no way I would be able to outrun it for long.

I felt the snout hit my leg and my ankle tripped over a branch. I tried bracing myself for the fall but never noticed it. I stared up into terrified blue eyes.

The dog was growling and I instantly clung to whoever had caught me. The figure pulled me behind themselves and the only thing I heard was the wincing of the dog.

Then the figure grabbed my hand and ran. My legs were tired but my heart was racing full of adrenaline pushing me forward.

All of a sudden there were more voices, and I noticed flashlights. The figure instantly pulled me in front of them and pulled us down against a tree.

"H-" I was about to exclaim but their hand stopped speech by pressing against my lips.

I breathed in quietly and heard small twigs breaking in the forest by footsteps coming from more than one source. A flashlight's light grazed my hand and I instantly pulled it into my lap.

"If you come out now, we won't hurt you." A mature voice echoed against the trees.

This was it and I began trying to stand up to surrender. But the un-known person pulled me back down and held me there tightly.

I wanted to cry. It was never supposed to go this far. I would never get out of this if I just stayed here. My heart kept on beating.

I heard the body behind me holding me down grumble and I turned my head to look. It was a boy, he had sparkling blue eyes compared to my dull ones and a tired look on him. He shot me a glare of annoyance.

The boy then grabbed a nearby rock and threw it off into the bushes far from where we were hiding.

"I know where you are." The same voice from before echoed and approached the bushes. As soon as the man was kneeling in front of the bushes searching for non-existent bodies the boy pulled me up and we started running again.

This was crazy, my head was cloudy and my thoughts blocked out. I noticed a familiar sound.

Water.

The boy was thinking the same and we advanced towards the sound of the water quickly. There was only one stream of water in twilight town traveling westwards. And at the beginning of the stream was a cave.

We heard a loud roar of anger coming back from the area we were just at.

"I'm Roxas by the way." The boy spoke.

I stared in disbelief.

This was NOT the time to introduce ourselves. _'Oh yeah, I'm Namine, nice to meet you, isn't it such a coincidence we met running away from something in the forest? How did you get here? Don't worry, I have all the time in the world to listen.'_ Is a sarcastic remark I kept to myself in my head.

"Found you." The grinning voice rasped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: ~Daft~**

**Last time...**

_"I'm Roxas by the way." The boy spoke._

_I stared in disbelief._

_This was NOT the time to introduce ourselves. 'Oh yeah, I'm Namine, nice to meet you, isn't it such a coincidence we met running away from something in the forest? How did you get here? Don't worry, I have all the time in the world to listen.' Is a sarcastic remark I kept to myself in my head._

_"Found you." The grinning voice rasped._

* * *

><p>I was shaking for a reason. The man before us was so pale and he looked so cold. I kept in my tears in this time. It felt like my heart was stopping. The man was tall and slenderly built, but you could see he was stronger than he seemed. High cheek bones and a very pale white face, but his eyes were so strong yet empty swirling into gray.<p>

"You can't possibly run now, and look at that, you found yourself a little girlfriend too." the creepy man cackled in a bitter tone which made me shudder from head to toe.

Besides the look of him, his remark made me slightly uptight. Roxas didn't answer, he just stood there staring down at the muddy ground.

Biting my lip I step up, march past him and announce "Excuse me but I believe I should be going, I have nothing to do with this boy or you so-".

A strong grip was on my upper arm yanking me back immediately. "Such a little brat, you can't leave now, you left the school as well."

"What school?" I protest and kick my legs wildly.

"Hollow Bastions institute boarding school for delinquents." The man said in a robotic tone. "You escaped along with him, in fact I'm pretty sure you went to our school."

"What are you talking about I go to Twilight towns high school, let go of me!" I scream loudly yanking away from the man.

"RUN!" Roxas yelled and pushed me out of the way, he then tackled the large man.

I stood there confoundedly until I realized it was the perfect timing to run away back home, or even better- wake up to discover nothing was wrong all along.

But my legs took off and my breaths shortening as I pulled myself out from the depths of the woods and out until I hit pavement.

* * *

><p>I was a wreck once I snuck back inside of the house, I lost track of time even though it was starting to get light outside.<p>

Once I stared up; my eyes were wide in fear. I stared up at Selphie and her parents, and my father. In front of me my black spray can was dropped.

"Explain this to us." My father crossed his arms glaring.

"I..uhm, well I was just-" I hesitated then hung my head low staring at the ground.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you..." My father sighed, and I could tell, he was disappointed.

Am I the one you think about when the word "delinquent" pops up? Not really. And that was all that mattered to dad. His only daughter couldn't turn into some evil creature they call "teens" anymore, she's supposed to be a nice little princess forever. I guess I broke that thesis when the spray can was in front of him.

"What kind of drugs are you taking? Who is selling them?" My father starts ranting.

"It must be that one girl on the side of the corner I see everyday, she always smells like pot." Selphies father spoke after wards.

"Oh yeah, she's always near here, Namine must be seeing that girl for her addiction." Selphies mother added.

Rolling my eyes I exhale, "I'm not taking any drugs, dad."

"How do you explain this? You're not like this!" My dad bit his lip and raised his arms up to his sides in frustration.

My knees buckle beneath me "I just don't know..." I mumble quietly.

"Look at your father when you're speaking, that's disrespectful!" Selphies father chimed in.

I shot my head up to glare at him. _"And who do you think you are? Why do you think you get to have a say? Huh? What makes you authority?"_ I wanted to scream so badly but contained myself, digging my nails into my palm.

All I could think of as an answer to my fathers question was anger, pure anger. Being fed up with taking things in all of the time. I didn't want to do this anymore. Don't I get to have a chance to speak? Am I not important enough to listen to?

I never noticed, I'm not amazing.

* * *

><p>In the morning I stood up from my bed. I didn't even remember going to bed or falling asleep, all I remembered was just yelling and disappointment.<p>

I rubbed my eyes and groggily walked downstairs towards the kitchen with an empty feeling.

A strange lady in a professional outfit was sitting on my couch across from my dad. She had a skinny body and red hair pinned up. My heartbeat quickened as I approached.

The lady looked up from her glasses and glanced at me with a nice smile. She motioned me over to sit next to my father. "Hello there, Namine, is it?"

I nod and my eyes narrow just the slightest amount before sitting next to my father not looking at him at all.

"I'll just need you to sign these papers." The lady smiled happily.

"Sure." My father gulped and took the papers that were shoved towards him as well as a pencil.

"What's going on..?" I ask with pursed lips staring at the two of them.

The lady with the red hair parted her perfect shaped lips, "We're going over the papers of your transfer."

"Transfer?" I blurt with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

"It's for the best." My dad sighed handing the off white papers back to the woman. She smiled and closed her brown eyes for a moment.

I searched the papers words, or at least tried to and only got one glance at the few words that would rock my world.

"Twilight institution."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Not that wonderful**

**Previously:**

_The lady with the red hair parted her perfect shaped lips, "We're going over the papers of your transfer."_

_"Transfer?" I blurt with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"_

_"It's for the best." My dad sighed handing the off white papers back to the woman. She smiled and closed her brown eyes for a moment._

_I searched the papers words, or at least tried to and only got one glance at the few words that would rock my world._

_"Twilight institution."_

* * *

><p>And with that. I was standing in front of a long black gate. I didn't look at my dad who was squeezing my hand before letting it go.<p>

I didn't look at the people who were leading me inside.

I didn't try to inhale at all.

"You'll be staying here with us for a while." The lady smiled coldly, differently from earlier. "The left is the boys dorm, the right is for the girls, you'll be given a map around the school, lunch is in the commons, a day of free time is only given on Sundays. You'll be getting better here. We promise safety, zero tolerance and hospitality."

What if I didn't want that?

She handed me the map to my room at the right once we were inside. It was all too cold looking, wooden and wooden...and guess what else? Wooden. I just hoped they didn't have pyromaniacs here.

My room, number 316 was up two flights of long wooden stairs that creaked as soon as my foot hit the step.

"I promise you, you'll enjoy your stay here." Were the last words from the lady before she handed me my key and more papers.

I couldn't believe that. I couldn't believe anything that happened up to this point. I couldn't comprehend why I was here, my dad had to have been doing this as a joke, he couldn't mean it.

Turning the key in the lock with a shaky hand isn't really easy and as soon as I stepped inside I was surrounded in darkness.

My hand searched for a flip to turn the lights on, after that was established my eyes adjusted to the bright lights. Looking around the room I notice one wall is of brick, so this place was only covered in wood partially after all. My bed was thankfully above the ground which was dusty as could be. I sneezed a couple of times before noticing a perfectly clean half of the room, with a shelf filled with books and notebooks, and a sandy brown drawer.

I then realized that I was supposed to share the room with another...live being. I shuddered imagining the worst room-mate ever. But pulling myself together I decide to be mature and set my papers down on the dusty half of the room before grabbing another map lying on the bed and heading back out in the hallway.

I noticed that everything was very quiet, more quiet than it should be and wondered if everyone were in late classes. Stumbling a bit I find the way towards the main office where I wait in it's horribly perfect waiting seats.

"Can I help you?" A lady with black curly hair asked in a slight nasal voice that screamed plastic surgery.

I fumble with my map and get up. "Oh, uhm, yes...I'm new here and I-"

"Oh you're that new girl." She said sarcastically in reference of the typical 'everyone knows who the new girl is' . "I need you to come up here and tell me your name." She slightly rolled her eyes.

I blush in embarrassment and step up. "My name is Namine Thynne." I better my position, hands at my sides, feet less shoulder wide.

She scanned the computer and then wrote down a note that she stuck to the side of the computer. "I'm going to have to ask you for 2 electives." She pursed her lips. "Your choices are Art and design, Commercial art, Ceramics, Creative writing, Creative cooking and-"

I bit my lip already knowing what I wanted but letting her babble on anyways.

"So what is it that you want?" She cocked her eyebrow up.

"I would like to take Art and extra outdoor gym." I mumble and she scribbles something down on her paper and types something up. She then runs to the printer and hands me another piece of paper.

"Right now it's almost dinner time so I would get dresses first in your uniform- which is in your drawer then get to the commons." The lady nagged and flashed a forced smile before I turned around and started wheezing up the long flight of stairs to my room once more.

* * *

><p>I hated uniforms. And this one was blue and white. I pushed it on anyways and then sighed looking myself over in the mirror.<p>

Shuffling all the way back down the stairs in a slight awkward hopping motion I look at my map once more to find the commons which in the end wasn't that hard to find seeing how it was close to the entrance.

I liked the old pictures hanging on the wall, they had very good shadowing of the faces and the colors looked realistic. I hoped for a good art class.

I started seeing more students walking outside and around so I decided to nervously find a seat outside where no one could see or notice me. I checked my map one more time and sighed, I bet there would be no nice quiet spots available. That is until I found the small part of the building on the map that led to the roof. It would be a long way but I took the challenge of the stairs.

It only got dustier and dustier and I wondered if the custodians were as tired as I and just didn't bother to come up here to clean.

Instead of finding a entrance to the roof, I rested by a large window where I could see small figures of students outside.

I kept on gazing wondering if I belonged here. Or ever would for the matter.

**_Woosh._**

Faster than I could have imagined, my sight was interrupted by a series of blurs of bodies falling outside of my window. I immediately covered my mouth and creaked the window open to see where they landed. I thought I would've seen splatters of blood and screaming and terror, but instead didn't see anyone in the spot where they should have landed.

I heard laughter and talking coming across from me, but at a lower level. I shifted my eyes towards that spot and saw the bodies that were supposed to be splattered on the ground below on the opened windowsill and inside the next building. Did they seriously jump from this distance over there?

They were laughing at a boy who was hanging off of the side of the windowsill above them.

Are they insane? I was about to yell but the boy swiftly and gracefully moved his body so he landed inside of the building by the window below him.

My eyes were fascinated with them, all of their movements were perfect.

"Hey there." A upside down face and arms appeared right in front of me.

I screamed and fell backwards. The person chuckled and swung himself inside of the room.

I scurried up to examine the person. Silver hair and green piercing eyes. He had a smile on his face. "I'm Riku." He outstretched his hand for me to shake.

I bit my lip and shyly extended my hand to shake his. "N-nice to meet you. I'm Namine." I say quietly.

I hear more laughter outside and glance its way. "Don't mind them." Riku says, "We're a rowdy bunch I guess." He looks towards his friends (I suppose) and glances back at me.

"Do you do this often?" I ask blinking and inhaling.

He smirked and stepped onto the windowsill "Yep, always, see you later, 'kay?" He grins and jumps out before I can say another word. He joins his friends and they walk towards the entrance again.

My eyes had to have been fooling me, I still couldn't comprehend how people could jump that far, and move that well in sync.

I hop back down the stairs, jumping down the last 4 steps to just be a little crazy tomato. And yes, I did just say that.

Once all the way down to the commons I wonder if I really am hungry but find no need to eat and go back to my room.

* * *

><p>"Hello." A voice immediately greeted me as soon as I stepped inside.<p>

She scared me a bit, the voice I meant. The lights were on so I could see her.

She was drop dead gorgeous, black hair to her ears. and blue sparkly eyes glittering happily. Like a perfect model. Her posture was very relaxed, not to mention her smile that lit the room a bit more than before. It sounded like a corny description, but I swear, it was just like that.

"Hey, I'm Xion." She embraced me, and from that I had a feeling that she was a very open person.

"Uhm, I'm Namine, nice to meet you." I cough and look down for a moment.

"Aww, you have such a cute name!" She giggled lightly and grinned.

"Thanks, you do too." I replied coyly.

"So, why are you here?" She smiled, closed the door, and invited me to sit down on her bed.

"What do you mean." I blink and then realized she was asking what 'bad' thing I did to get here. "Ohhh, just attempt of mass murder." I joke and laugh.

She nodded and sighed, "A lot of people in here are..."

My eyes went wide. "You do know I was joking, right..?"

"Really?" She tilted her head then started laughing, "I know someone like you couldn't have done that, but just a warning, some people here have gone to some.._.lengths_, per say to get here." She nodded once more.

"Really?" I swallow hard trying to contain my fear.

"Yep, so tell me why you really are here." She grinned and her eyes flashed.

I sighed and parted my lips, "Well, I guess my dad was over exaggerating when he sent me here...I only tried to graffiti...I didn't really get much done." I mumble shyly, and honestly, I was kinda ashamed. "And you..?" I ask.

"Ah, I was in a 'bad' situation and things happened, jumping of a lawyer, usual stuff." She giggled.

"Do tell." I shiver wanting to know more.

Xion made an arch in the air.

"I am not..really following." I blink.

She then rolled her eyes and ruffled my hair.

"Hey! I- why-" I start complaining.

Xion leaned in, and tapped my nose. "Because everything is super when you're bi-winning." She grinned and jumped away from me.

"What?" I ask bewildered.

"I just spelled it out for you." She laughed loudly. "But don't worry, I don't hit on straight girls.

My head felt dizzy. "Are you serious?" I blink staring at her.

"What, are you homophobic towards bisexuals?"

"Oh! No, no no, I'm not." I say quickly. "I'm okay with it."

Xion smiled with straight white teeth, "Good, but don't worry, honestly, I have a current boyfriend."

"Cool." I nod and sit up. "Is this place bad?" I ask with furrowed eyebrows.

"Totally, just complete torture left and right." Xion giggled again sarcastically.

* * *

><p>I get woken up in the morning by pouncing. I open my eyes slightly to see Xion call my name and was shaking me.<p>

"Wake up, you have gym, right? He doesn't like it when you're late." She chanted.

My body was pulled up and I felt water on my face.

That woke me up. "HEY!" I growl and get up to the bathroom to dry my face. I then change into my uniform to hurry out of the dorm with my map and class schedule. I hang on to Xions arm on the way to the gym not wanting to get lost.

I had to borrow some gym clothes, blue short black shorts and a black T-shirt.

"Lets go ladies!" The female gym teacher yells and everyone stumbles out into the crowd following wherever they were going like a puppy.

The grass field was dry and nice, I liked the fresh warm air and enjoyed the outside period.

My eyes scan the area and notice that we have several obstacles around us.

"Welcome to basic free-running. You follow my orders!" A tall man with blond hair spoke loudly.

Everyone replied in a "Yes sir."

We got into a line and I watched what the people before me were doing. Some were flawless, others stumbled, I hoped to be one of the flawless ones.

But one drew my special attention.

A face I remembered.

The teacher roared.

"Good job Roxas."


End file.
